Questioning time!
by The Angel of Genocide
Summary: This is where you get to ask any Naruto character your dying questions andor dares!Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or you, if you'd like to be in the story to have fun as well! If you want to be in the story, send me a message and I'll tell you what to do.
1. Chapter 1

In a dark room somewhere in the universe, where I have the most ultimate control.

Naruto: "Hey...Where am I? What's going on?"

Sakura: "Naruto, Is that you?"

Naruto: "Sakura! You're alright!"

Sakura: "Of course I'm alright...Where's Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Get off Sakura...You're sitting on me"

Sakura moves and shuffles around in the darkness. She soon bumps into something or someone.

Sakura: "Oww…What was that?"

Me: "Welcome Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura"

Naruto: "Who the hell are you?"

Me: "Who am I? Your good friend…Sakura"

Naruto: "But...Sakura is right here, isn't she?"

Me: "Ohh, maybe. I am also named Sakura"

Naruto (thinking): _Two Sakuras?_

Me: "Don't worry...You three aren't alone. Some of your other friends are here too and well, they just haven't woken up yet."

Sasuke: "What do you want from us?"

Me: "Ohh, nothing really, just to answer some questions…"

Sakura: "What kind of questions?"

Me: "Questions from our viewers of course!" I laugh a little, sound a bit…crazy?

Sakura: What is that supposed to mean?

Me: Don't worry Sakura, you're answer will soon come shortly.

Naruto shuffles around to find some on else there. He found someone but it's too dark to see. Puffy jacket with a fuzzy hood and soft skin.

Naruto (thinking): _Hinata?_

I turn on the lights to reveal, that Naruto is actually touching…Kiba. (A/N: Lol, I couldn't resist doing that) Naruto jumps back as Kiba begins to wake up.

Kiba: -yawns- "Hey, where am I?" he asks, still sleepy and sees Naruto. "Naruto, what are you doing here? ...Wait a minute," He stands up and adds "Where am I?"

Me: "Ahh, Kiba, you've awakened."

Kiba: "Who the hell ar? Where's Akamaru?!" he growls, staring at me.

Me: "Right here" I say calmly and hold up a sleeping Akamaru. "He's fine, don't worry"

Kiba: "GIVE ME AKAMARU!" he yells and charges at me. I wave my hand and he jolts to a stop. "What the? I can't…move"

Me: "You cannot hurt me… Besides" I say and suddenly appear next to Kiba and add "I wasn't going to hurt any of you" I hand Akamaru to him. Kiba grabs him and backs away with his sudden ability to move again.

Naruto: "What are you, Sakura?" he asks, seeming a bit uneasy about me. Kiba stares at Naruto with a curious look on his face and then points at me.

Kiba: "That is NOT Sakura!"

Me: "I am Sakura…The Sakura you're thinking about is over there with Sasuke"

Kiba looks over and sees Sakura's help being rejected, as Sasuke stands up on his own. Naruto then looks around and realizes they're not the only ones here. Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee and pretty much everyone was there. Even Kakashi-sensei. They were in a commotion amongst themselves, not knowing what was going on and wondering who I was.

Me: "QUIET!" I yell and everyone who was panicking stopped and listened. "You are all here for the very same reason...To have questions asked of you. Try and find a way out of here and you'll just disappear and not come back. Understand? This room is MY creation and you cannot leave unless **I** say so. Our viewers will be here and the ones to ask you questions. They can ask, dare and pretty much anything I approve of. So, I suggest yo" Naruto cuts me off with his yelling.

Naruto: "WHY THE HELL WOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU?!"

Me: "Because…" I smirk and add "'Cause I can control you"

Naruto: "Alright fine! I can take on any damn questions you can throw at me!" he says, apparently trying to grab the attention off the viewers.

Me: "That's the spirit. Okay everyone; send in your seriously needed questions. 'Kay?" I say and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Alrighty we actually have some questions!

Naruto: Alright! (A/N: he's actually getting into this)

Me: "First question…Ohh no! It's a dare" I giggle and turn to Hinata

"The dare is: Kiss Naruto from Pryonix!" I can't help but burst out in laughter while saying "Sorry Hinata-Chan, but a heart-attack won't get you out of this one!"

Hinata blushes a deep red and inches over to Naruto, who couldn't help but turn a bright pink himself. Hesitantly, she leans over and places a gentle kiss on his lips. He's shocked and she faints. I laugh even more crazily but quickly regain my composure for the next message.

Naruto: (thinking) _She actually…kissed me_

Me: "Alright...we're going to need Hinata for this one again too so I gotta wake her up"

I get up of my throne-like chair (A/N: I get one 'cause I'm special and I'm the host) and walked over to the passed out Hyuuga. Snapping my fingers, a buck appears in my hands and I quickly dump it on her. She gasps and jumps up.

Me: "Good, the next question is towards Hinata, Shino and Kiba: Have you three ever realized that your whole squad wears jackets? Do you ever call yourselves "the jacket squad"? from Glaherbanickshte"

Shino: That's ridiculous…Why would we call ourselves that?

Hinata: She coughs a little and says "I have noticed but never said anything about it"

Kiba: "Yeah of course I noticed and I've actually thought of calling ourselves that!" he says and smiles a goofy grin.

Me: "Oh-kay" I say, a little weirded out "Next question is…Or next rather, one question and four dares are:

1. I dare Tsunade and Kakashi to kiss  
2.is Sasuke gay?  
3. I dare Orochimaru to kiss Tsunade  
4.after 3 I dare Tsunade to hit Orochimaru as hard as she can  
5.i dare the nine-tailed fox to eat Orochimaru

And they are all from pervy-sage lord"

Tsunade turns her head and looks at Kakashi, while he does the same. They sit there a few moments before I butt in.

Me: "Kiss now or I'll make you two regret it by submitting my own dare!" I snicker while glaring at them.

Tsunade: She just sighs and says "Alright, fine…The quicker we get it over with, the better"

Tsunade twitches slightly and shuts her eyes, while Kakashi leans over and gives a quick but sweet kiss. Opening her eyes, Tsunade blushes slightly and looks away. Kakashi then quickly returns to reading his book.

Me: "Aww, you're blushing Tsunade-Sama!" I say and smile largely

Tsunade: "A-Am not!" she stutters slightly and crosses her arms.

Me: "What ever, next part! …In my opinion, I think he is and is in love with Itachi! (A/N: Sasuke fan girls, this is my story and I can say whatever the hell I want!)"

Sasuke and Sakura then turn and glare very evilly at me.

Sasuke: I am **Straight**!

Me: "Alright, let's ask for Itachi's point of view, shall we?"

Itachi then appears from out behind my chair and walks over to stand next to me. He rubbed me on the head and said

Itachi: "No my-little-annoyance, I don't like Sasuke…I like you" he says in a monotone-like voice. Sasuke is shocked to hear what just came out of his brother's mouth.

Sasuke: "What did you do to my brother?" he growls, 'death glaring' me.

Me: I smile cutely and said "Nothing…Next part!"

Orochimaru then comes out of now where and is near Tsunade. Before she notices, he kisses her and starts to get a bit too intimate. Suddenly furious, Tsunade winds up a punch and lets him have it! His out and gone before anyone can tell.

Me: "Wow…a two-in-one combo! Last part!"

I snap my fingers and Orochimaru is back, but badly hurt from Tsunade's punch. I turn and smile at Naruto, who gives me a questioning look. I snap my fingers again and suddenly, Naruto turns into the nine-tailed fox completely, but only about the size of a pick-up truck. I walk over and pet the nine-tails and he licks my hand as I do so. Everyone's shocked that he's so tame.

Tsunade: "H-How did you do that?"

Me: "Simple…" I smile and say no more. I grin evilly and said "Akori (A/N: What I call the nine tailed fox, instead of any other name)…Sick 'em!" and I point to Orochimaru. In a flash, the fox attacks Orochimaru.

**CENSORED!**

I smile and Akori soon reverts back to Naruto. Naruto groans and says

Naruto: "Why do I feel like I ate a whole store-house of Ramen?"

Me: "Don't worry, you'll be fine!" I said and smiled sweetly at Naruto, who doesn't realize he just ate Orochimaru. "Next question:

Dear Sasuke  
y did u go 2 Orochimaru if he's not even as strong as ur brother u dobe? and do u know that the only way ur guna "avenge" ur clan is if (when u get older) u have a child with ur gunna need a girl 4 so u shud probly start dating.

That was from the lovely firefairy2917"

Sasuke: "…"

Me: "Speechless Sasuke? Realize you're a complete dumb-ass Sasuke? Hate yourself now Sasuke? …Wanna kill me now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "I…I…"

I snap my fingers and Sasuke admits the truth

Sasuke: "Yes I am/was speechless, I am a dumb-ass, I do hate myself and yes, I do want to kill you" He covers his mouth, actually surprised that all of what he just said is actually how he really thought.

Me: "Good boy...I see you're listening to me now"

Sasuke: "Ohh and I know I need a girl-friend and the girl I like is" he begins to say and I cut him off by snapping my fingers, reverting him back to normal. He remains silent.

Me: "Next!

for naruto: if a tree falls in the middle of the forest of death with no one around to hear it, does it make a sound??

for sasuke: what's ur favorite color and why.Your not aloud to say black or blue, and use an actuall sentence mr.stick-up-my-butt. make that four mwahaha...

for kakashi or kiba: how the heck do dogs learn to talk??

oh and for sasuke again: have u not gone to orochimaru yet or have they already brought u back?

These are from NyashaIshtar"

Naruto: "Yess!" he said proudly

Me: "Really? Are you sure?" I tease

Naruto: "Uhh yeah…I think…" he says, then after a long silence "No, it doesn't, no wait it does...Yes, no…I DON'T KNOW!!"

I start to laugh hysterically.

Me: "Next part!"

Sasuke: Grey because it's always been another (secret) favorite color of mine. I'm not telling you anything more than that. I don't know you, so you don't need to know more about me. I can't believe how stupid this questioning thing is getting; I don't want to play anymore. This makes four sentences…

Me: "Wow…he actually answered on his own and with three wise-ass additional comments…" I said, shocked, then recovered and added "Next part!"

Kiba: "I actually have no clue…Akamaru doesn't talk, well he does, but only me and my family can understand it.."

Akamaru: bark bark (A/N: he agrees with Kiba)

Kakashi: "The reason why my Nin-dogs can talk...is a secret."

Me: "You probably just use a jutsu or something…" I said, being a wise-ass myself. Kakashi just stares blankly, probably cause I guessed right.

Sasuke: "I was forcibly brought here…by Sakura"

Sakura: "But I didn't do it!" she complains.

Me: "Not you, you damned fool! ME!" I say, not wanting a wimp to get all my glory and praise. (A/N: I am very…prideful)

I signal Itachi and he sits down on my chair. I then sit in his lap and smile prettily for my newly-found fans.

Me: "That was one fun-filled questioning session! Come back soon all my greatly-appreciated fans! Next time, you get brownies!"

Naruto: "There's more??" he complains, in a childish way.

Me: "Yes Naruto, there's more" I grin evilly as I speak those dreaded words.


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: To make things make sense, appart from this writing, I had met the Naruto characters before this and am friends with quite a few of them. Thank you for taking the time to read this))

Me: "Welcome back to Questioning time! I'm your lovely host, Sakura. Not to be confused with Miss. Wimp over there" I say cheerfully, pointing over to the other Sakura.

Sakura: "I was here first!"

Me: "How old are you?" I ask

Sakura: "I'm fifteen!" she says proudly, thinking she'll win "I just turned"

Me: "Well you suck cause I've been fifteen, remember?" So hah hah hah!" I taunted and sticking my tounge out at her. She frowns and a tear glistens in her eye.

Sakura: "Y-You're so mean..." she says blankly

Me: "I don't care...Onto the first on today's list!" I say, looking at the message "Sakura ur hilarus (if thats how u spell it) and im talken 2 the auther not pink haired Sakura. enywho i dare Naruto 2 take Hinata on a date. and sasuke witch girl do u like (or boy) from firefairy2917" I start laughing hysterically.

Itachi: "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

Me: "I'm loved! Ashiteru (A/N: I love you in Japanese) firefairy1917!!!" I stop laughing and look over at Naruto "You heard me...Ask Hinata-chan on a date" I then start grinning, since I've always wanted this to happen.

Naruto: "U-Uh..." he says and looks at Hinata who was sitting next to him and had turned as red as a beet "Will you...go out...with me?"

Hinata: She hesitates slightly but answers "O-Of course Naruto-kun" Naruto then reaches over, grabs her and sits her in his lap because she looked like she was about to pass out.

Me: "Aww! I love the cuteness! Next part!" I say and cuddle up in Itachi's lap.

Sasuke: "..."

Me: "You know you have to answer or else I'll make you again.." I say blankly, thinking he should know better.

Sasuke: "I like..." he says but whispers the name. I get off of Itachi's lap and walk over to him.

Me: "Who?" I ask, leaning towards him. He mumbles the name and then looks away.

Me: "I can't hear you!" I yell, getting aggravated.

Sasuke: "YOU!" he yells, staring at me. I look shocked and fall backwards, fainting. I can hear Itachi's voice.

Itachi: "Sakura? Sakura? Are you alright?" he sees I don't respond and turns to the viewers. "We are sorry to interupt your entertainment but our hostess is currently unconsious. Please excuse us while we wake her up and I murder my brother"

Sasuke: "...oh shit"

0  
00  
000  
0000  
00000  
000000  
0000000  
000000  
00000  
0000  
000  
00  
00  
00  
000  
0000  
00000  
000000  
0000000  
000000  
00000  
0000  
000  
00  
00  
00  
000  
0000  
00000  
000000  
0000000  
000000  
00000  
0000  
000  
00  
00  
00  
000  
0000  
00000  
000000  
0000000  
000000  
00000  
0000  
000  
00  
00  
00  
000  
0000  
00000  
000000  
0000000  
000000  
00000  
0000  
000  
00  
00  
00  
000  
0000  
00000  
000000  
0000000  
000000  
00000  
0000  
000  
00  
0

Me: "Alright we are back! Sorry about that but I just couldn't believe what I...just...heard" I say, feeling a bit weird and shaking my head. I lean back on my throne, resting my head on my hand. I had summoned another two thrones for Itachi and Sasuke. I had told Itachi that he couldn't touch Sasuke because it was cute that he liked me, over Sakura and Ino. "Next random selection!

1.for tsunade:kiss jirya without punching him.  
2.for jirya:make narutoXsasuke icha icha book.  
3.for kakashi:burn all your icha icha books,then say you hated them all(bwahahaha)!  
4.for 4th hokage:are you really naruto's dad?  
5.for gamabunta:chop orochimaru in half with sword.  
6.for orochimaru:jump off a skyscraper.  
7.for orochimaru:summon purple snake.  
8.for purple snake:eat orochimaru,then go away.  
9.for sasuke:kiss naruto.

from Pery-sage lord"

Tsunade stares at me, with a look that's both stunned and disguested.

Me: "Gomen Tsunade-sama..." is all I can say.

Jiraiya walks over to Tsunade and turns her around to face him. Quickly and gently, he gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. She kisses him back for a split second and then pulls away. Anger boiled in her veins and she talentedly restrained herself from hitting him.

Me: "NEXT!" I cheer, back to my old self again. I loom at the last part and add "I already made one!"

Everyone stares at me with a shocked look on their faces. I shrug and pull out a small black book from underneath my throne's cushion. On the cover has a picture of Sasuke and Naruto, passionately kissing and the title reads: Icha Icha: Yayoi style!. In small print under the title it says: Done in the style of Sakura Wakashi (A/N: my fake last name). Everyone looks even more dumbfounded and I smile, with a blush on my cheeks. Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, then glare at me as if they were going to kill me right then and there. That's when Itachi leaned over and put his arm around my shoulders and gave them a look that basically said 'Touch her and die'.

Me: "Pervy-sage lord if you're reading this, I'll loan you the book cause I think my books are better than Jiraiya's!"

Jiraiya: "I highly doubt that!" he says and I hand him the boo. He flips through it and suddenly gets a bad nose bleed.

Me: "Ack! Not on my book!!" I yell angrily and grab the book from him. My attitude suddenly switches and I say "Next!"

Kakashi was reluctant at first but said

Kakashi: "I hate them all.." and gathered them on a pile, near him. He did a few hand signs and lit them on fire. The fire wuickly went out and the remains of the books were just ashes.

Me: "He probably has extras..." I say and stick my tounge out at him. He stares at me with a look like 'how'd she know?' "NEXT!"

The 4th's spirit: "That is information I am not willing to give out"

Me: "BOO! You suck" I snicker, staring at the ghost of the 4th. He stares at me, sticks his tounge out at me and then disappear. "Did you just!" I was cut off by Itachi saying

Itachi: "Don't worry..He's dead anyways" and gives me a hug.

Me: "NEXT!...Ohh! I like these ones!" I say, summoning a perfectly fine and un-digested Orochimaru. I get off my throne and stand a few feet in front of Orochimaru. I bite my finger and do hand signs, summoning: GAMABUNTA! I look at him and before he can say anything, I yell

Me: "Attack! Slice him up!" Gamabunta obeys and slices Orochimau in half. He then suddenly re-attaches himself together due to one of my spells. I then make Orochimaru disappear and make him appear on a skyscraper. Making a magical screen appear, I let everyone else watch his grusome death. Against his will, I force him to jump off the building and plumit to the ground below.

**CENSORED!**

Me: "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" I say and make appear, once again, perfectly fine. I bite my finger again and summon Manda, Orochimaru's summon. I give him a signal and he eats Orochimaru in one bite. I do a hand sign and then Manda soons disappears. "Next!"

I start laughing, noticing there's going to be guy on guy action. Sasuke looks at me and signals to me that he refuses by crossing his arms. I make a special handsign (no one's every seen before) and disappear. Suddenly Sasuke screams out in pain, falling off the throne and onto his knees. He looks up and his eyes are brown ((A/N: I took over his body - Ohh and yes, my eyes are brown)). He/I smirk and walk over to Naruto. Leaning down, he/I kiss Naruto deeply and and passionately, it soon turning into a french kiss. Sasuke/Me back off and smirk, then walk back to the throne area. He/I sit down and he/I do the same hand sign before and I'm soon in my throne again. I start laughing maniacally while Sasuke reaches over and grabs my shirt.

Sasuke: "You're...dead" he growls, his eyes narrowing. I grin and kiss him to, making him let go.

Me: "I thought so.."

Sasuke: "..."

Me: "Well that's all for now! Keep sending questions and make sure you send this story to a few of your friends, so that they can donate some questions as well! Love you all!" I say and blow a kiss to all my fans/viewers. Leaning over I grab Itachi's arm and lean my head on his shoulder while Sasuke's all pouty and has a light blush on his face.

Itachi: "This isn't over"

Me: "It's not?" I ask, tilting my head. Itachi pulls out a message and I read it.

Me: "for gamabunta: what do u do all day when ur not summoned?? is there like, a giant toad swamp somewhere where u stay??"

Gamabunta: "When I'm not summoned, I stay at this resort for toads in this alternate world!"

Me: "Really?"

Gamabunta: "Yeah"

Me: "Cool!"

Itachi: "That was the last of them"

Me: "Alright! Well now I guess it's time to say: See ya next time!"


	4. Chapter 4

**((A/N: (Possibly) MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVN'T BEEN UPDATED ON THE JAPANESE MANGA!!! Thank you! Ohh and I swear a couple of times in the story, not intended for younger audiences -))**

Me: "Welcome back all my lovely fans!" I cheer, jumping up and down like a little fan girl

Naruto: _(thinking) She's more insane than I am…_

Me: "I HEARD THAT!"

Naruto: "Heard what?"

Me: "I know I am insane" I grin goofily and begin reading the first request of the day "

1) Sasuke, why are you so AWESOME! (ok, not really a Q, i just needed to say that, but i wish he'd answer!!)

2) DARE: Neji has to do 360 degree rotation w/ byakugan - while doing the chicken dance!

3) DARE: everyone else, imitate neji (this can exclude writer Sakura) (but if u exclude yourself that will be boring)

4) Dare: Sasuke and Naruto have to switch personalities for half a chapter!! (or at least half a paragraph, pls!)

5) last but not least: Sakura/ and or Naruto has to declare their undying love to SASUKE-KUN!

From SasukeIsAwesomeAndSasukeIsMe"

Sasuke: "Uhh..Another fan? …Great" he says and rolls his eyes.

Me: "Behave you!" I yell and smack him in the head. "NEXT!"

Neji: "…" stares at me.

Me: "What? You gotta!" I say and snap my fingers. Neji starts to do the chicken dance and starts to rotate, slowly at first and then speeding up to the normal speed. I sit, watch and can't help but give my signature, maniacal laugh. I snap my fingers and Neji stops spinning and wobbles around a little.

Neji: "I feel…like I was…just hit by…a bunch of super-powered ballerinas" he says and I giggle.

Me: "NEXT!" (Thinking): _I like this one_

Me: "Since the requester isn't specific, I will imitate how Neji usually acts!" I say and look over at him. My face goes blank and my voice goes Mono-toned "Fate..Fate is life…fate is controlling…" I then make my voice ridiculously annoying "fate is this, fate is that, you must obey FATE!"

Neji: "…"

Me: "Gomen to the second Sasuke-kun but I will only do it to make it even funnier! NEXT"

Naruto and Sasuke (in key): "Why do I have to act like Sasuke/Naruto?"

ME: "Woah..That was scary…You have to because the viewer requested it and I can't resist the requests of my fans" I smile and get hearts in my eyes.

Naruto: "Okay…Fine." He says, thinking for a moment, then adds "Sakura-Chan, don't you like me?"

Me: "wha?"

Naruto: "Ohh please Sakura-Chan! I've always" he walks over and leans close to me "loved you.." I scream and shove Naruto out of the way.

Me: "AHH, THE TRAUMA!" I cower under Itachi's Akatsuki cloak.

Sasuke: "Ohh yeah Sasuke, I'm going to beat you one day!" he gets up and points at Naruto. I scream again and say

Me: "Make it stop! My eyes, they burn!"

Naruto: "Hah! That was revenge Sakura!"

Sasuke: "…yeah"

Me: "Well you two can just go die!" I say, peaking out from the collar of Itachi's cloak and add "NEXT!"

Sakura: "Ohh Sasuke! You know I'd give my life for you, why won't you love me? Please love me! LOVE ME!" she says, finding this dare a way to vent out her love.

Me: "Ohh-kaaayy" I say, creeped out, then whisper "Stalker with stationary" ((A/N: my version of a secret admirer except in this, it's not a secret)) Itachi gets me out from inside his cloak and sits me in his lap. He says

Itachi: "A question for Naruto and Kakashi: What would happen if Pakkun and one of Gamabunta's son started to play, without Gamabunta knowing about it himself?

A dare for Sakura: Kiss Ino. And get intimate.

From Pyronix"

Kakashi: "Define…play"

Naruto: "I…have no idea" tilts head off to the side.

Me: "Next!"

**Censored!**

_((Sorry but if there's one thing I hate, it's Yuri))_

Me: "From the ever so lovely firefairy2917:

I dare sakura (with pink hair) 2 die her hair blue! " I say and laugh "Ashiteru! Really I do! I love this dare!"

Sakura: "NO!"

Me: "Yes" evil smile as I make bleach and blue hair dye appear in my hands. Before Sakura can run away, I grab her and drag her off to the newly-poofed bathroom.

_A little while later…_

I'm sitting with Itachi again and Sakura's crying about the fact that: her hair color is aquamarine.

Me: "NEXT and I know this is a lot, but I will do anything for my fans!

sakura haruno: cuss at Sasuke, calling him a moron!(1)  
Sasuke: kiss sakura H., Naruto, Tsunade and Orochimaru!(2)  
Sakura: kiss Sai, Naruto and Orochimaru!(3)  
Sasuke: kill Orochimaru!(4)  
Itachi: kill Orochimaru!(5)  
Sakumo: kill Orochimaru!(6)  
Kakashi: kill Orochimaru!(7)  
writer: give Kakashi a throne.(8)  
writer: let Kakashi free he's gone through enough, if he doesn't want the throne!(9)  
writer: submit your own dare!(10)  
Itachi: why did you really kill your clan?(11)  
Deidara: what do you use those other mouths for besides bombs?(12)  
Deidara: why did you join akatsuki?(13)  
Hidan: why did you join akatsuki?(14)  
Kakuzu: why did you join akatsuki?(15)  
Tobi: why did you join akatsuki?(16)  
Sasori: why did you join akatsuki?(17)  
Konan: why did you join akatsuki?(18)  
Pein: why did you join akatsuki?(19)  
Itachi: why did you join akatsuki?(20)  
Zetsu: why did you join akatsuki?(21)  
Pein: what is with all the piercings?(22)  
Gaara: do you feel lonely?(23)  
Gaara: can I hug you?(24)  
Shikamaru: ask Temari out on a date.(25)  
Temari: kiss Shikamaru(26)  
Tsunade: punch Orochimaru 'til he is dead! :- (27)  
Tobi: are you Obito?(28)  
Tobi: show us under your mask!(29)

From Akatsuki –fangirl-12"

Me: "I am officially bringing in Tsuki-san ((A/N: My abbreviation of your name))!" I snap my fingers and Tsuki appears.

Tsuki: "Wha? Where am I?"

Me: "TSUKI-SAN!" I run over and hug her.

Tsuki: "Author..?"

Me: "You can call me Sakura-Chan!" I smile happily and make a throne appear for Tsuki.

Tsuki: "Okay" she says and sits down.

I snap my fingers and Sakura starts cussing out Sasuke.

Sakura: "Oh my god, why the hell would a person like you, be loved? I mean COME ON! You're hideous, stupid and down right rude! It's people like you that make me sick!" she continues ranting and Sasuke just stares at her. I snap my fingers again and she stops, covering her mouth like 'How could I?" I snap my fingers and people take turns kissing each other while I talk to Tsuki.

Me: "You know you're the first one to send me a lot of requests?"

Tsuki: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah! I love it! Answering the calls of my fans is fun!"

Tsuki: "I'm glad I could help!" she says and I lean over my throne's arm rest and give her a hug. She hugs me back and I snap my fingers, making everything stop. I look over and see surprised, angry, embarrassed etc at me. Listening in, I hear Shikamaru asking out Temari. She giggled a little and says yes, playfully punching him in the arm and causing him to fall over. I smile and snap my fingers, re-summoning Orochimaru (for the 3rd time).

Me: "ATTACK!" I yell and charge at him, taking Tsuki with me. Others included in their dares, helped. Tsunade did the final blow and that's all I'll reveal!

**Censored!**

_((Poor Orochimaru, he's getting himself beat up, eaten and disgraced right and left.))_

Me: "Tsuki-Chan had actually brought up a good point!"

Tsuki: "Really?"

Me: "People can dare/ask me to do things too!"

Tsuki: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah…Kakashi-sensei, want a throne or want to be able to leave?"

Kakashi: "Leave please"

Me: "Okay!" I say and he disappears. I tilt my head looking at Tsuki's letter her sent to me. "My own dare? Hmmm…I know!" I say, nodding my head, agreeing with myself. I snap my fingers and Pein ((A/N: I LOVE HIM!!! (He's the only one I will ever go fan girl over)) appears in front of me.

Me: "My dare if for you to kiss me…" I say cutely, pointing to my slightly puckered lips. He stares at me with a look like 'Wtf?' and I stare at him cutely.

Me: "Please Pein-sama!" I say, begging him to. ((A/N: He will probably (not) be the only one who doesn't get forced to do anything)). He looks at me and sighs. Leaning down, he takes me gently by the chin and kisses me. I kiss him back, then pull away, smiling.

Me: "Arigato Pein-sama" I say in a cute voice, making him a throne for him to sit down. He gives a half-smile and sits down. ((A/N: In order of the thrones it goes (left to right): Tsuki's, Itachi's, mine, pein's and then Sasuke's)). I add:

Me: "Itachi-san, why did you kill your clan??" I ask, looking cutely at him. He leans over and starts to whisper in my ear. My smile fades, as I sit there, nodding.

Me: "He'd rather…not say...next" I say, not myself again.

Deidara: "They're just or bombs, un!" He says and smiles. Thinking a bit, he adds "Hmm…I'll get back to you on that…"

Me: "Next!" 

Hidan just sat there, reading and mumbling things to himself while writing...ON MY FLOOR?! I rush over, tackling him to the ground. The other Akatsuki members are surprised I had done that to _him_ of all people. ((A/N: It's my world and I don't need anyone doing some sort of freaky voodoo shit in it))

Me: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?" I scream, sitting on top of him, holding him up to my face by his Akatsuki cloak's collar.

Hidan: "A ritual" he answers simply.

Me: "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT?"

Hidan: "No one"

Me: "THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT?"

Hidan: "'Cause I felt like it?" he says calmly and I start shaking him, hoping I would break his neck. Someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt, lifted my off of him and thrown me over their shoulder. I reach/claw, trying to get to him.

Me: "I'll do worse than cut off your head, like Asuma-sensei did! I'll rip out your eyes, slice your throat, neuter you, stab you, burn you and make sure you DIE!" I yell while being dragged away back to my throne by Pein.

Tsuki: "…Wow" she says, staring wide-eyed at me. I was now sitting in Pein's lap, while he restrained my movement by crossing his arms over me and holding my arms. I was relaxed but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Me: "I don't want to hear anything out of that guy's mouth! Or his god-damned partner either!"

Pein: "What did Kakuzu ever do to you?"

Me: "He is affiliated with Hidan…NEXT!"

Sasori: "I joined because I felt like it…"

Me: "Next!" 

Konan: "I joined because Pein joined" she says, 'death glaring' me because that was 'her' Pein, not mine. I look up at Pein and he says

Pein: "I joined because…I thought my abilities would grow to over-whelming strengths and I like all my piercings"

Me: "You're looks are all you need" I say and grin, in a better mood. NEXT!"

Itachi: "I have the same reason as Pein"

Me: "NEXT!"

Zetsu: "I joined because I felt like it…"

I mocked Zetsu for his plain voice-tone and then said

Me: "NEXT!"

Tsuki: "I want to ask these two"

Me: "Okay"

Tsuki: "Gaara…Do you ever feel lonely"

Gaara: "…" he doesn't say anything but the look on his face says 'yes'.

Tsuki: "Can I give you a hug?" she asks and Gaara doesn't say anything. I signal her it is okay and Tsuki reaches over and gives Gaara a hug. A second later, he hugged her back.

Me: "Aww cute!" I say, smiling widely and add "These next questions are directed towards Tobi!" Tobi looks up and says

Tobi: "Tobi has fans?"

Me: "Yes, Tobi has fans" I say and he smiles (I assume). I had him the questions and he says

Tobi: "Umm...I don't really know why I joined the Akatsuki"

Me: "That's okay"

Tobi: "No…I don't know who Obito is"

Me: "I knew that much"

Tobi: "And…Do I have to?"

Me: "Only if you want to cutie!"

Tobi: "I'm going to leave what a secret until the right time!"

Me: "Nice choice!" I say, smiling. "Well, I guess this is good bye for now! Tsuki, will you join us next time?"

Tsuki: "Only if you want me to!"

Me: "Then it's a yes!"

Tsuki: "Okay!"

Me: "This is Sakura, saying: See ya later!" I cheer, turning to Pein and giving him a kiss on the cheek.


	5. Intermission Time!

**KONNICHIWA!**

This is your favorite person in the world: Sakura-chan! I would like to say, thank you for all of the reviews and that it might take me awhile to get this next chapter up!

IT'S GOING TO BE SUPER LONG!!

But on another note: I'm glad people are now asking me questions/dares because you then get to see how seriously insane I can be! - I love you all and thank you, thank you, and thank you for reading my lovely story!

Arigato Gozaimasu!!,

Sakura-Chan


	6. Chapter 5

**(( ATTENTION!: This chapter is not for younger children due to a lot of reasons I am not willing to say and ruin the chapter, plus there is a MAJOR spoiler (I'm serious this time)! Arigato! Plus, this chapter is scary, cute and yet funny))**

Me: "Welcome back to another fun-filled day! Like I promised in the intermission, this chapter is going to be VERY long to make up for the long wait I have made you go through in order to do all of your requests!"

Tsuki: "I'm back too!"

Me: "Of course Tsuki-san, why wouldn't you be here?"

Tsuki: "Sakura-Chan, the prefix –san is used for boys, not girls."

Me: "On the contrary, -san means 'Mr., Mrs. or Miss.' you are supposed to use it for people you don't know that well or people you know but are older than you" I say, trying not to be rude.

Tsuki: "Ohh"

Me: "Let's get on with the questions/dares:

A dare for Shino: Give one of the people you dislike most the most grueling torture you can think of.

A question for Ino and Sakura(pink(aquamarine)hair): Why do you both feign over Sasgay when you know he'll never accept your offers for dates? And yes, I called him "Sasgay" not his normal name. That's just how much I think he's and emo prick.

From Pyronix"

Shino looks over at Kiba and then grabs him by the collar. Dragging him off, apparently he was going to do something so bad, he didn't want anyone to see it.

Me: "Wow..He censored it for us"

Itachi just smirked and put his arm around me, just when Pein was going to do the same. They both stopped and acknowledged each other. Glaring, they began a glaring contest to see who would win. I'm obviously oblivious ((A/N: They're not the same word repeated twice –laughs)).

Me: "NEXT!"

Sakura: "How dare you insult my Sasuke, Pyronix!"

Ino: "How about we insult you? Huh, you bitch?"

I stand up and walk over to the annoyances. Reaching over, I grab both of them by the collars' of their shirts. Yanking them of t me, I glare and could've sworn one of them whimpered like a whipped dog.

Me: "If any of you…start ANYTHING…I swear that I will make your lives living FUCKING HELL! GOT IT?!" I am seriously pissed off and you don't want to mess with me. Their expressions get scared as they nod their heads in silence. I drop them and walk off. Sitting back at my throne, I smile and add "NEXT!

Sakura-dare you to kill Sasuke or should I say sasgay better yet sas-is-gay.

Orochimaru-Dare you to admit to the American FBI that you are Michel Jackson who likes to rape little peoples.

Tsunade-Dare you to not drink any sake for a whole 2 chapters.

Deidara- Are you a women or a man?

Orochimaru- Are you an ugly women or are you a gay man?

Naruto- Dare you to stay away from ramen for a whole entire chapter.

From Dendra!"

Me: "Gomen Dendra, but under my law, if anyone dares to touch: Itachi, Pein, Sasuke, Tsuki and anyone else I choose, they die and I don't become a nice person to bring them back…" Sakura stares at me, not knowing whether to thank me or fear me. "Orochimaru's dare on the other hand…" I add, smirking "we can surely do" I snap my fingers and once again, Orochimaru is back. I also summon the FBI too. "THERE'S MICHAEL JACKSON! HE TRIED TO RAPE MY BOYFRIEND(S)!" I yell, clinging to Itachi and Pein. The FBI agents ((A/N: there are about 5)) look over at Orochimaru and before he can realize it, they're charging towards them. Quickly and yet painfully, the suspense ended with the agents piled on him, trying to get him under arrest. I took away his voice, so he couldn't talk his way out of being arrested. They disappear, but not before I hear one of them say:

Random FBI Agent: "We finally caught him! Orgy time!"

I sat there with a look like 'WTF?!' and clung to my 'boyfriends' even more.

Me: "N-Next!" I say, then whispered "that was scary"

Tsunade stared, not liking what her dare was. She was currently in the middle of drinking some Sake and didn't want to put it down. I snapped my fingers and any Sake that was in the room was now gone. Tsunade stared at the floor and looked like she was going to cry. Shizune was beside her, trying to comfort her.

Me: "NEXT!"

Deidara: "I'm a man, un!"

Me: "Prove it!" I challenge and Deidara just sighed. He unzipped his cloak and pulled his pants down, boxers and all. I stared, not really being able to help that, then I scream:

Me: "MY EYES! ARG, THEY BURN!" and bury my face in Pein's cloak sleeve. Deidara then pulls up his boxers and pants, then sits down again. I say, muffled by the sleeve, "NEXT" and snap my fingers, making Dendra appear. She looks around and then sees Deidara. Running over, she asks:

Dendra: "Can I hug you?" Deidara just stares, the opens his arms and she hugs him.

Me: "Aww, so cute!"

Dendra: "Author-san?"

Me: "In the flesh!" I get up and run to Dendra, giving her a tackle-hug. "Want a throne somewhere in our group?"

Dendra: "Sure..?" I snap my fingers and a throne appears in our small little group. I pick up Dendra, run her to her throne, sit her down and then sit down myself.

Me: "NEXT!" I saw and sigh "Orochimaru's not here, so I'm going to answer for him…He's a gay man!" I hear Dendra and Tsuki laugh, so I start to laugh too. "NEXT!" Naruto cries out and I can't help but smile. I then make all the ramen in the room disappear and say:

Me: "Don't worry…it'll be back" he glares at me and I just stick my tongue out at him. "NEXT:

Sasuke: has to die his hair orange (I have a thing with dieing hair)

Sakura: why do you like Sasuke if all he's done is be rude to you?

Naruto: don't talk unless you have a question or dare

Tenten: take your hair down from those buns

Author: do the Shika shake with Shikamaru

Itachi: hug Sasuke

Guy/Lee: stop saying youth

Gaara: do you have a teddy bare and if so show it everyone, if not hug Tsuki again

From Firefairy2917" I laugh maniacally, grabbing bleach and orange hair dye. Looking over at Sasuke, I grin and sprint towards him. He starts running, but I do something creative: pick up a pillow, stuff some small books in it and then hurl it at the back of Sasuke's neck. CONNECTION! Sasuke collapses like a bag of potatoes. I then drag him off to the bathroom.

_A little while later…_

I emerge, dragging Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. His hair turned out to the like the color on Naruto's jacket.

Tsuki: "Now that's orange…" she said and Dendra nodded in agreement.

Me: "NEXT" I say, picking up Sasuke and dropping him into his throne. He grabs his shirt and yanks it over his hair and head. Naruto nods his head, not wanting to say anything in the first place. He was afraid to speak, thinking everyone would swarm him with questions and/or dares. "NEXT!" Tenten sighed, not really caring and took out her buns. Her hair was a little bit longer than shoulder length. "NEXT!...Is for me?" I say, questioning what was written. I re-read it and smile. "SHIKAMARU!" I yell, jumping up and running over to him. Moments late, I got him to do the 'Shika Shake' with me!

Me: "NEXT!" I add, still dancing. Itachi looked over at Sasuke, then at me, and then back at Sasuke. He sighed and, probably not wanting to anger me, hugged Sasuke really quickly. Sasuke twitched but didn't take his head out from his shirt.

Dendra: "Are you going to stop dancing, Sakura-Chan?" she asked, finding out my name from Tsuki. I stop dancing and return to my seat.

Me: "NEXT!" and then I add "STOP SAYING YOUTH IT ANNOYS EVERYONE" Before they can say/do anything eccentric, I shut them up by snapping my fingers. Gaara knew he was next, so there was no need for me to say next. He did have a teddy bear but he didn't have it with him. Instead, he just hugged Tsuki again. She blushed and smiled, hugging him back. "Cute!" I say, then add:

Me: "NEXT!

Dare Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten to be tickled tortured by the boys in there teams for 5 hours.

From Sco23"

I snapped my fingers and the torture began (for the girls at least) began.

_5 hours later_

I snapped my fingers again and the girls were actually able to breathe. Sakura had actually had a little 'accident' in her pants. I started laughing like a hyena and Dendra and Tsuki soon joined me, once I got them to notice.

Me: "N-NEXT!

For Temari and Ino: fight over Shika-kun with inflatable swords

For Gaara-kun: what happened to your eyebrows?

For Gaara-kun: why's your hair red? Your mom had blond hair and your dad had brown hair. What's up with that?

For Sasuke: go hug your brother and tell him "I love you." in a cute voice.

For Naruto: I LOVE YOU!! YOUR SOO CUTE!!(Sorry it wasn't a q)

For writer: give everyone you think has been good a cookie. You get as many as you want!!

For writer: I miss Kakashi could you please bring him back: )

From Sasuke Plushie" I made swords appear and threw them to Ino and Temari. Shikamaru was dangling from a rope, attached to the ceiling, as the prize for the winner of the duel. They began fighting and soon Temari was able to knock Ino off her feet with one good swing to the head, with the sword. I stood up and raised a white flag.

Me: "Temari wins! Claim your prize!" I say and Temari gets Shikamaru down. "NEXT!"

Gaara: "I don't feel like answering any questions…" he said, still hugging Tsuki.

Me: "AWWW! He'd rather keep hugging his girlfriend" I taunt.

Tsuki: "W-What?!" she stammered and Gaara didn't oppose nor agree with what I said.

Me: "NEXT" I say and grab Sasuke, shoving him to Itachi. I also pulled his head out of his shirt, by taking it off of him and putting it on myself. Itachi looked down at his brother, with his newly-found orange hair. Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked over at me. I glare at him and he looks back at Itachi.

Sasuke: "Nii-chan, I love you!" he said, forcing a cute smile and then hugged him, 'cause he knew that if he ruined the cute moment, I'd kill him ((A/N: For those that don't know, Nii-chan means "older brother")). Itachi just stared at him and looked at me. Once again I glare and people do what they're told. Sasuke then breaks away and walks over to me.

Sasuke: "I want my shirt back…My normal hair color for that matter as well"

Me: "Ohh you're no fun.." I say, grabbing black hair dye and handing him his shirt. He walks off to the bathroom and comes out later with normal hair again. I then say:

Me: "NEXT!" I say smiling, 'cause it was my turn again. I snap my fingers and everyone but Sakura and Ino got cookies. I also brought back Kakashi and gave him a cookie, at the request of Sasuke Plushie. "NEXT!:

1) author--admit you're a (only say this cause u kissed and like too many guys((no matter how HOT))JUST JOKIN' but they r HOTTIES!. what I want to say is call Sasuke sas-gay and/or ducky-arse.

2) Sasuke--admit you're weaker than Naruto.

3)Naruto--when Sasuke does the 1 above tell him tank u and u luv him!.

4)itachi--have a serious make-out session wit author

5)Sasori--say u luv Deidara.

6) Gaara--hug and kiss pink sakura 4 a hole chapy and 1/2 the next 1(after all other dares).

7) Deidara-- when saso-kun(Sasori) say he luv u KISS him.

8) Gaara--do u want a best friend.(if so i'm your girl!)

9) Gaara--should I call u panda-Chan or panda-kun(must choose 1).

10) author-- y don't u call gaara panda-Chan or Kun.

11) All! Boys-- between 1-10. 10 being hottness. How hot is author? Pink sakura? Ino? Hinata? Etc? Deidara?.

I didn't mean that but my friend wanted to know and yea oh! I almost 4got I luv how Deidara ends the stuff he says!.

12) All girls(including author)-- same Q except other way(optional).

13) Pein--make out wit whats her name...konan? (Or Tsunade).

14) Itachi--sleep wit author and I mean "rapehave luv" stuff like that! .

15) Author tell every1 what it was like to be "raped" by itachi

16) author-- kick Konan's arse and make out wit Pein .

17) Gaara-- out of all the girls there(excluding author and girl who hugged u) who wood u "rape" have babies wit .

Sorry this is all I could write 'cause its like midnight here so yea tanks a lot!

Ohh 1 more.

18) Everyone--u can ask me questions!! Except sas-gay!

Ok maybe more woohoo!gigglei'm HYPER!

19) author-- admit you're AWESOME! And TOTALLY KOOL!

20) Other peeps who r rich-- give author all your money!! Mwahahahahaha!

From Look-lik-an-UCHIHA-ewww" I smile and add "That's a lot! YAY!"

Me: "Yes, I guess you can call me whatever you want and Sasuke…" I pause, looking over at him, "Ohh, I mean DUCKY-ARSE!" I start to laugh. "NEXT" I snap my fingers, making Naruto and Sasuke stand in front of each other.

Sasuke: "I'm…weaker…than you…" he tried forcing back the urge of my magic. Naruto's eyes lit up as he said:

Naruto: "Aww! Thank you!" and gave him a big hug. I made them sit down again, having Sasuke glaring at me now.

Me: "NEXT!" I blush furiously as Itachi picks me up and disappears behind all the thrones.

_7 minutes later_

Me: "Wow that was good!" I say, smiling with a goofy look on my face.

Tsuki: "Is he a good kisser?"

Dendra: "Yeah, is he?"

I look over at them and smile wider. They can tell that means 'HELL YEAH HE CAN!" in Sakura-Chan language ((A/N: yes...I have my own language! Lol)).

Me: "Next" I say, daydreaming a bit.

Sasori: "I love you, as a comrade" he says and Deidara smiles. Deidara then leans over and gives Sasori a quick peck on the cheek.

Me: "If I didn't love guy on guy action…I would consider this really disgusting…" I said, with a faint smile on my face "NEXT"

Gaara: "I want…" he said, looking at Tsuki and quietly added "…you…"

Me: "Aww!" I said in a cute voice. "Let's leave Gaara alone" I add, skipping the next parts. "Yeah! HOW HOTT AM I? Then say Sakura's, Ino's and then Hinata's" I ask, striking a sexy pose ((A/N: You can use your imaginations for this. Ohh and only the guys who matter or who impact the story will answer!)).

Itachi: "10/0/0/6"

Pein: "10/0/0/0"

Sasuke: "8/-50/1/4"

Naruto: "8/5/1/10"

Kakashi: "I think you're 'cute' not hott or sexy…Sakura, Ino and Hinata are the same"

Sasori: "7.5/-10/-10/6"

Deidara: "8/-50/-50/7"

Kakuzu: "5/5/5/5"

Hidan: "-100/10/10/10"

Kisame: "10/10/10/10"

Tobi: "10! 10! 10! 10!"

I glare at Hidan for making that comment.

Me: "I'MMA KILL YOU, YOU FREAK" I scream, trying to charge at him ((A/N: Don't you see the love between me and Hidan?)). I'm running, but not moving. I stop and look, to find Pein holding me by my shirt. I sit down and move of with the questions. I then add:

Me: "My opinion is the only one that counts!:

Itachi: 10

Pein: 10

Sasuke: 7

Naruto: 7

Kakashi: too old (no offense)

Sasori: 10

Deidara: 6

Kakuzu: 1

Hidan: -423.342,644,234,624,654,254,625,626,546,460!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((A/N: It's a real number in my world…)

Kisame: -10

Tobi: 10"

Dendra: "Why is Tobi so high on the chart? He wears a freaking mask!"

Me: "It's what's under the mask that counts!" I smile and wink. "NEXT!"

Konan looks up and blushes slightly. Pein gets up and walks over to her. I stare wide-eyed; hurt about the fact that he's doing it of his own free will. I looked away, not wanting to see it. A few moments later, he was sitting back down and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking away, knowing that he hurt me. I stand up and grab Itachi's hand.

Me: "Next!" I say, aggravated yet hurt. I drag Itachi off and don't come back for a while.

_A Little While Later…_

I come out through the door, my hair fluffy and I was wearing his cloak. My look was blank as I sat down in my throne.

Dendra: "Sooo?" How was it?" she asks, curiously.

Me: "It was…wow…" I'm speechless or maybe I just didn't want to talk.

Dendra: "Really?!" she exclaims and I nod my head yes. I look at the message and smile evilly.

Me: (thinking)_ My revenge_…

I walk over to Konan and give her a big smile. She stares at me with an awkward look. She doesn't realize that my right fist is behind my back and it's surrounded by an 'angry' looking cloud of chakra. My nice smile disappears from my face and turns evil. With great speed, my fist connects with her stomach. Her face goes white and shocked as she spits out blood. Grabbing her cloak, I spin around and toss her over my shoulder. She crashed into the wall and I was soon there, beating her face in. Pein rushed over and restrained me. Konan got out of the hole in the wall, clutching her stomach. Her nose looked broken and her face was bloody. I scream and try to claw my way at her. Pein turned me around to face him. I glare meanly at him as he starts to speak

Pein: "I'm sorry…"

Me: "How could you?" I yell, hurt.

Pein: "How can I prove that I'm sorry?"

Me: "How should **I** know?" I say, turning my face away from his. He let's me go and takes my chin, gently turning my face back to his. He stares into my eyes for a few moments, then leans down and kisses me. I looked shocked but soon my eyes close and get into the kiss.

Dendra: "How cute!"

Tsuki: "Aww!"

Konan: "Dumb bitch" she mumbles and glares at me, spitting blood out onto the floor. Me and Pein pull away from each other and he carries me back to the thrones. He sits down, putting me in his lap. I cuddle with him but not before I give Itachi back his Akatsuki cloak.

Me: "Next" I smile and look over at Gaara, while cuddling with Pein.

Gaara: "I don't like anyone like that…"

Me: "We'll ask you questions as we can come up with them and yes…I AM AWESOME AND TOTALLY COOL!" I stare at Kakuzu and next thing he knows it, he hands me all of his money, plus other people do to. "Ohh and yes, you can ask more questions, me and Itachi say so! NEXT:

1) Sasuke, how do you feel about being labeled the EMO KID, and the GAY kid, and the GOTH kid, and the TRAITOR! (All liies)!!

2) DARE: TOBI HAS TO TAKE OFF THE MASK NOW!! OR HE WON"T BE A GOOD BOY! (I bet he IS Obito!)

3) Itachi and Sasuke have to HUG! (And like it! Smile, laugh, etc, whatever is necessary!!)

From SasukeIsAwesomeAndSasukeIsMe"

Sasuke: "To put it simply…I hate it…"

Me: "You heard it from the one and only: Sasuke Uchiha!" I smile "NEXT!"

Tobi looks around, shrugs and pulls off his mask and hood. His hair is long, spiky and black. His eyes are in fact, Sharingan. He's tall, muscular and definitely sexy.

Me: "He's Madara Uchiha! The man who fought and killed the first Hokage and has his likeness in the rock, at Valley of the End!! Oops, I said too much!" I say, giggling. 'Tobi' walks over and sits in front of my throne. "Next!"

Sasuke walks over and hugs Itachi, with a 'real' smile. Itachi does the same, just not with a smile, but relaxed features.

Me: "Next!:

Dares and questions:

Tobi-how many eyes do you have?1

Sakura h.-say Naruto I love you and I hate Sasuke will you go out with me?2

Naruto-say no and ask Hinata out.3

Gaara-do you like me?-me:blushes-4

Gaara-will you go out with me?5

Sakura-Chan:)-kill hidan.6

Sakura-Chan:)-kill kakuzu.7

Sakura h.-dye your hair green!8

Sakura-Chan:)-kiss itachi!9

Sakura h.-do the chicken dance for 9 hours!10

Me-kiss gaara11

Sakura-Chan:)-do all that stuff to Hidan you said you would!12

Kankuro-who do you like?13

Sasori-why did you start making puppets?14

Deidara-hug tobi, without hurting him!15

From AKATSUKI -FANGIRL-12"

Madara (Tobi): "Two"

While two and three of the dares going on, I talked to Tsuki and Dendra.

"While they do that and we already know the out come…Tsuki, your turn!"

Tsuki: "G-Gaara" she begins and he looks at her 'D-Do you l-like me? He just nods his head yes. Tsuki looks stunned, as she stammers "W-Will you g-go out with m-me?" again, he just nods. Tsuki looks like she's about to faint when I smile and say:

Me: "Aww! NEXT!" I get up from Pein's lap and crack my knuckles. "Hidan…Kakuzu…" I say in a teasing way while laughing.

My hands glow with the same glow, like when I punched Konan. They just notice and could tell this isn't going to be good or easy. They get into battle position just as I lunge towards them.

_A very bad moment of violence later…_

I wipe the blood off my face, not too worried about my clothes and go to sit down again. Itachi's look is actually shocked, not believing I just took down two Akatsuki members at once. I sit down and smile.

Me: "NEXT" I take no time to rush Sakura into the bathroom and return with her hair dyed green. She starts crying, thinking her hair was going to fall out tonight (thanks to me), "NEXT" Going back to my seat, I lean forward and give Itachi a quick peck on the lips.

Dendra: "I don't know if you look cuter with Itachi or Pein"

Me: "I love them both…NE" I look over at Tsuki who had already started to kiss Gaara. "Oh-kay…N-Next?"

Kankuro: "I like…No one really"

Me: "NEXT"

Sasori: "I don't know why exactly…I guess ever since Chiyo should me them, I grew a liking to them"

Me: "NEXT"

Deidara looked over at Madara. Madara looked up, stood up and then walked over. Grabbing Deidara, he gave him a hug and turned to go sit down again.

Me: "Well, this is how long, long I guess would be!"

Itachi: "Which, apparently is too long."

Me: "Aww don't worry about it! We never know what might happen, so until next time, this is Sakura-Chan saying: Peace out!"


	7. Hello and Sorry Everyone!

**KONNICHIWA!**

Sakura-chan here saying: Sorry for not existing for a while now. High school is such a bitch and very annoying. Yes, I am finally a freshman in high school and it's UGH ANNOYING!! Any who, I will be trying my best to do what you all want: MORE CHAPTERS FOR THE MASSES!! I will try my best to get _at least_ one chapter done a week. If you are really that desperate to ask me questions, to see the reactions you may:

A) Send me an email  
_**Or**_

B) Add my mypace (url: xoxhinatahyuugaxox)  
Note: There is an underscore between:  
-xox and hinata  
-hinata and hyuuga  
-hyuuga and xox  
(You get to see what this genius looks like and learn some secrets about her! lol)  
((It won't let me use underscores -crosses arms-))

I love you all for (hopefully) not forgetting me! I'll work like crazy to get you all to love me once again!

Arigato Gozaimasu!! 33333  
Sakura-Chan

P.S: I might not be on a lot during this month because of certain family issues. Long story, hope to see you again soon!


End file.
